<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 1: Simpler Times by Mandalore5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408736">Part 1: Simpler Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5'>Mandalore5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broly Hero of Earth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broly Au, Broly gets sent to earth, Canon-Typical Violence, Loneliness, Martial Arts, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Multi, Rage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a twist of fate, a father being a little faster than he was supposed to be a different Sayian ends up on earth. Is Broly's strength a blessing or a curse for the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Broly and Yamcha, Bulma Briefs and Broly, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broly Hero of Earth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The boy who fell to earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow OG dragon ball started off slow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atop Mount Paozu an elderly man stood outside his home looking up at the stars twinkling in the sky. He wore a green hat with a white puffball on top of it, though bald he had a bushy pair of eyebrows and mustache to match white with age. He wore an orange sleeveless jacket with a dark yellow circle pattern over top of a long-sleeved black shirt and matching pants, though he folded both the sleeves and legs of his pants up a bit and thus the ends were white. He wore a pair of matching black and white heeled shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man took in a breath of fresh mountain air and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the stillness of the sky was broken as something shot across the sky, and it was getting closer. Gohan hemmed to himself watching the object. It soared over his house and struck the mountain some distance away. There was a burst of air that made the trees sway and the sound of an impact, but little else happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Odd I’d have expected a bigger boom from a meteor,” The old man rubbed his chin. “I should go see where it hit,” he stretched his arms out and let out a long yawn, and cracked his back. “Tomorrow, I’ll go see where it hit tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gohan walked into this humble little hut and prepared himself for bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Next Day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gohan pushed aside several tree limbs and continued on his way. When dawn had come earlier the old man had set out on his journey, taking with him a sack with some food and drink. As a slight precaution he also brought certain red staff with him, the Power-Pole he’d received from Master Roshi years ago. He’d been hiking for a few hours with no sign of the thing that had struck the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It always looks closer than it is I suppose,” the man paused to take in the sounds of nature around him and reached out with his senses. “Rather calm tod…” His eyes popped open and his head snapped to look eastwards. “...What is that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Gohan was sensing was a massive power, greater than any he’d ever felt on earth before. If the great Kami who lived was said to live at the top of the world was a bonfire...then this was an Inferno and next to it Gohan felt like a flickering candle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man gripped the power pole, and shot off further into the woods, at a speed that would make one question his age, finally he started seeing signs of something impacting the ground. Churned up soil, trees stripped of their leaves, he soon found himself at the lip of a small crater, and in the center was a grey metal sphere a section of it marked by red glass had opened up, Gohan slid down the crater and peered inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My word..” The inside was full of blinking lights and complex machines around a cushioned seat. “I wonder if this is from those people...what was that company called again...Capsule...something or other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he was marveling at the sphere he felt something approach, the big something he’d felt earlier. Gohan took in a breath and slid the pole from its sheath and turned to face whatever was radiating that massive aura. He blinked and slumped his shoulders when he saw a young boy. Despite his young age, he had a thick head of downturned spiky black hair. That was normal enough, what wasn’t was the odd armor he was wearing. Black around the chest, a center plate of sectioned yellow that matched the yellow on his shoulder pads and the toes of the boots he wore. White piping along his armor, white gloves and white on the rest of his boots, and blue shorts. The strangest thing however and the thing that caught Gohan by surprise was the brown monkey-like tail that swished behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hello there...is this by chance your pod?” Gohan gestured towards the pod, trying to ignore the massive amount of power he felt from the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” The boy cocked his head. “Why are you…” the boy gripped his stomach and Gohan could hear it growl from where he stood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my hungry are we?” Upon closer inspection, the boy’s gloves and boots were stained with dirt and debris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...I…” Behind him the pod crackled to life, The boy was suddenly at his side trying to listen. “Please…” he stuck his head into the pod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where he was standing, Gohan strained his ears and picked up only the faintest words over the static. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Re...ge...Ve..ta...oth...s...be...Stro..g...my...son..’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The boy lifted a receiver and attempted to get a signal, he desperately pushed several buttons, but nothing more came. His body trembled for a moment, and he grits his teeth, but only tears came forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here all on your own aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy didn’t speak, he just nodded his head, Gohan sighed and patted the pack he’d brought with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of this crater, and find a nice spot. I brought too much food with me and I’d hate for it to go to waste,” The old man smiled widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy turned his head and wiped his tears with the back of his hand, “Alright…” He sniffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way, what is your name if you don't mind me asking?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Broly, my name is Broly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Years Later Age 749 Broly Age 17</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunlight filtered in through the glassless windows of a little hut on Mount Paozu, and onto the face of the sleeping teen within. The boy stirred and stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Broly yawned and stretched his arms, he’d grown since landing on earth, though still not full-grown he was only a foot shorter than Grandpa Gohan. He dressed in a green Gi in silence and slung the power pole around his back. He stopped by the dresser, where a gleaming orange ball with 4 red stars inside it sat on an ornate cushion. Broly knelt down, in front of the dresser and pressed his hands together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning Grandfather….” Broly looked up at the ball, which had been Gohan’s prized possession. “...I have to gather firewood and fish for lunch, I’ll return in a few hours. Please watch the house while I am gone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly stood up and made for the door, once outside he took in a breath of fresh mountain air. The sun was still rising, hitting his home early every day in a perfect circle, Broly followed the beam of light...to a nearby mountaintop with a perfectly drilled circular hole through its top. He grabbed a large saw-toothed blade and started his trek. Next to the hut his old pod sat covered in a tarp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long into his journey that he passed a massive crater in the ground, the ground was uneven all around it and the center had four rounded impressions, along with a mound and a simple stone Pillar with a name etched into it. Grass and a variety of wildflowers had grown around in and on the uneven ground. Broly tried to avert his gaze, but he couldn’t help but glance at the crater, and he felt his chest tighten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later the teen was returning home he carried a massive stack of sawn logs across his shoulders, though he barely felt the weight. He walked near A lovely spring filled with clear water. The creatures of the forest avoided him as best they could. The Monkeys grabbed their young away from him. Lizards scurried away, only the birds high in the trees and skies didn’t attempt to leave his path. Broly didn’t mind, he was used to it and frankly, in his mind, they were right too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once back home he cut the massive logs, tree trunks really into sections and set them before him. He took a breath and a stance, he pressed his fist against the center of the log and focused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Control, focus, then…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly exhaled and his fist connected with the log barely moving to do so, but it exploded splitting into several large pieces split from the center. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Action. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to split the trunks this way, alternating his hands, the dull thud of his fist, and the crack of the wood echoed out for nearly an hour until...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Control...focus…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lined up his fist for the last one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then...and then…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly’s fist tightened, and he felt his heartbeat faster, the image of the moon and its pale light filled his vision. He roared and slammed his fist down pulverizing the wood which exploded into sawdust and splinters. The boy stared at the destroyed wood and sighed. He grumbled something to himself as he picked up the wood and stacked it near the hut. He again entered the woods, making a point to avoid the crater with the pillar in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a Village near the bottom of Mount Paozu  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the sun was rising over Broly’s home a quiet little village was waking up as well. Men and women rose and started their days an older man swept the dust and dirt out of his open doorway as he swept a car rolled up and into the town. It looked out of place from all the trucks and bicycles that dotted the town. It stopped not far from his house and a girl stepped out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young girl leaned against her car, she peered off into the distance. She wore a short pink dress with her own name ‘Bulma’ on the front, a belt tied around her waist holstered a gun on her right, and a blue bag on the other. Her turquoise hair was tied up in a ponytail with a large red ribbon. She wore a single brown leather glove on her right hand and a red wristband around her left wrist. Finally, she wore a pair of purple socks with blue and white sneakers and a matching purple ascot around her neck. In her gloved hand, she held a flat round device, clicking the top of it as it softly beeped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got to be right around </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” she looked down at a simple green screen with a grid display. “Or maybe a little more to the west?” She scratched her head and pulled a map out of her bag, unfolding it over her car’s hood. “Hmm...what’s the best way…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heading further up the mountain missy?” The old man, head full of white hair inquired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! But I can’t find any good roads on my map, they all end in towns...but none seem to go...where I actually NEED to go!” The girl huffed in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Some of the older roads around here aren’t on any map…” The old man sat his broom aside and stepped closer. “If you need to go west into the mountains,” he looked over her map and tapped a spot. “There’s an old dirt road here, hasn’t been used in years though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you...why hasn’t anyone been using it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BECAUSE OF THE MONSTER!” Another villager called out from the stoop of her house. She was half bent with age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don’t go scaring the lass, with those tall tales.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...No I think you should scare the lass, what’s this about a monster!?” The girl had paled quite a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, just some local story nothing to worry about…” The old man waved his hand. Then grabbed his foot and jumped when the old woman stomped down on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TALL TALE! HA!” The old woman turned to the girl. “Twas about...six or so years ago now. The Moon hung full in the sky, everything was calm then...the earth heaved and rumbled. A roar split the air,” The woman waved her hands for effect. The man was seeing to his foot and gave her a dirty look. “Then...beams of light burst up from the earth and into the sky! A young man, who moved away right after that night, said he got a look at it from his telescope...and his hair turned white as a sheet!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come now!” The old man rubbed his foot, “You’re embellishing again you old crone!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma snickered, “Say...if this was about six or seven years ago...there were earthquakes that hit a city not far from here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” The man snapped his fingers, “It was a bad quake and some scared animals having a fit and a bunch of superstitious nonsense blowing it up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IT’S NOT NONSENSE!” The old woman started to rant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma turned to the old man, “So you said about here?” She pointed out the spot on the map. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeap, not sure how far it goes but it’ll get you up a fair distance,” The man smiled, while the woman seethed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thank you for your help! And the warning...I’m not entirely helpless,” She tapped the gun at her side. “You two have a good ‘un!” The girl climbed back into her car and started it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say why are you heading up that way anyway?” The old man, back on his feet inquired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car’s engine started back up and she smiled mischievously at the old man. “I’m on a magical quest, for the perfect boyfriend!” She waved goodbye and drove off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....City folk sure are odd…” The old man waved after her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gonna get eaten.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s hand came down and whacked the woman in the back of the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trees rustled gently in a light breeze around Broly, he walked down a well-worn path. Eventually, he came to a cliff. Below him, a waterfall roared with rushing water flowing into a river. Broly jumped from the cliff, halfway down he grabbed a branch, and bent his knees against the stone face, he jumped and rolled landing on the other side of the river. He slipped off his clothes, a faded scar where his tail used to be, and leaped into the river. A few moments later he leaped out, dragging three massive fish by their tails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This should do…” Broly dressed and started dragging his lunch home. “I should preserve some of the meat for a stew, the vegetables I planted should be ready for picking by now,” The boy mumbled to himself. “I can use the bones for some things too...new sewing needles, or to make some stock…” Broly began making a list of uses in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little walking and his home was in sight. Then a noise from behind caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds mechanical…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A car came up over the hill speeding right towards him, Broly’s eyes widened in surprise. It wasn’t clear who screamed first, the boy on the road or the girl in the car. Either way, someone screamed. The blue-haired girl, spun the wheel turning the car, and started skidding, just short of colliding with him Broly shot a hand out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car came to a very abrupt stop, the boy’s hand leaving an imprint in the metal body. From the driver’s door, the girl leaned out of her window and yelled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WATCH WHERE YOU'RE….WHAT THE HELL!” The girl’s tone changed from righteous indignation to surprise when Broly lifted her car off the ground with one hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this thing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put my car down creepo!” the girl pulled the gun from her holster and pointed it at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You nearly hit me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one in the middle of the road!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...What’s a road?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl blinked and groaned. “Just drop my car, please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Broly dropped her car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car landed hard in a heap and tilted, the girl scrambled back inside as it fell onto its driver side, windows cracking, frame bending. Her head popped out of the passenger side door glaring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you do that for!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said to drop it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NOT LITERALLY!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...be more specific,” Broly turned and started to walk away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl pulled herself out of her car and started marching after him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey stop! We’re not done yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your...what did you call it?” Broly turned back and gave a little start at her. “...Oh...you're a female human.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <b>duh,</b>
  <span>” the girl holstered her gun, “You might be a he-man but I’m a cute Lil girl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly sighed, remembering what his Grandpa had taught him. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen a person. Let alone a female of your species, the only other human I met was my grandfather.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl blinked, “You’ve never seen a human woman before?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and what was that line about ‘species’?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my late grandfather always told me, ‘if you ever meet a girl, treat her nice.’ “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then don’t you think you should get started?” She winked at him, “You're not off to your best start.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes..” Broly sighed and dropped the fish. “I apologize then, for damaging your...car,” He straightened up and bowed ramrod straight. “My name is Son Broly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So formal! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girl suppressed a laugh, “You talk pretty politely for someone who lives out here,” She crossed her arms. “My name’s Bulma.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandfather stressed manners in his teachings,” Broly approached the car and hopped on top of it to look inside it. “So this is a car.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he was on it, that’s when Bulma noticed the handprint in the steel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did...you...do that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not want it to fall on me, are you from ‘civilization’?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...let’s just say I’m from way far </span>
  <b>
    <em>west.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, would you like to come to my home? I cannot repair your car, but I’ll share my meal. I have some stored water and juice too,” Broly hefted the three fish back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pretty strong.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Not much of a talker huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one to talk to, the animals don’t trust me anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay so he’s a freak and a little weird but I can use that strength of his. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Returning home once again, Broly laid the fish down and washed his hands in a pail of water. Bulma made a sound at the sight of the small hut, she blinked at the tarp-covered pod and approached it. Moss and dirt stained it, but it was still mostly intact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of a small place...what’s this your washer?” Bulma reached out to touch it when a beeping came from the bag on her hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait here for a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly opened the door and stepped inside, Bulma pulled out the device from earlier and blinked when she saw how close the dragon ball was to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandpa, I’m back and I have company. A human female.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma looked up, Broly had once again knelt in front of the dresser, and atop it...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT’S IT, THE DRAGON BALL!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma rushed inside, “YEEEES! I </span>
  <b>knew </b>
  <span>It! My detector was right on!” She snatched the ball up, only for Broly’s hand to blur and snatch it back out. “HEY!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was my grandfather’s most prized possession, no one is allowed to touch it,” Broly gently returned the ball to its pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grrr...well I guess now I hafta let you in on my lil secret,” Bulma reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of balls exactly like the one on the dresser. Only the number of stars differed, one had two the other five. “Voila!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two more? How…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tee hee,” Bulma knelt down and put her two on a small table near the dresser. “These are called ‘Dragon Balls’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Broly lifted the four-star ball from its resting place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found one in my cellar, I had no idea what it was...and neither did anyone else I asked,” Bluma with a cheery look picked up the two-star ball. “So I did some research...and I found this old, old, </span>
  <b>
    <em>old </em>
  </b>
  <span>story that described them. There were originally seven Dragon Balls, and each of them glows with the light of the tiny stars inside...from one star to seven.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandfather’s has four in them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that’s the four-star ball, the first one I found was the Two-star ball.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was it in your cellar?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure, my parents buy and collect a lot of old junk. It was probably mixed in with something else, anyways after </span>
  <b>weeks </b>
  <span>of searching the north valley I finally found the Five-Star Ball.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re collecting them?” Broly was paying close attention to what she was saying, aside from the fact it was the first conversation he’d had in years that wasn’t with himself or an inanimate ball. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost halfway there! But it won’t be no cakewalk from here on…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you plan to make jewelry out of them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but of </span>
  <b>
    <em>course, </em>
  </b>
  <span>listen, wild man, an amazing thing happens when you get all seven and chant the right chant to summon: SHENRON! The Dragon God!! He’ll grant you any wish! But only one!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly rolled his eyes at the sarcasm but leaned in upon the mention of a wish-granting Dragon. “That would be something to see,” he looked down at the Four-Star Ball in his hands. “This was just some odd treasure to my Grandfather.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The last person who collected the Dragon Balls became a King! But...somehow, in the centuries since, the balls got scattered again! Leaving it to li’l me to bring’em back together!” Bulma stood up and started shaking in excitement. “Hee hee, and I’ve already settled on a wish!” Broly raised an eyebrow giving her a concerned look. “At first I wanted a lifetime supply of strawberries, but now I think I’m gonna go for a super-cute boyfriend!” She turned to Broly. “So that’s the deal! Now gimme the Four Star please!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Broly held the ball away from Bulma. “This is all I have left of my Grandfather!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <b>
    <em>on </em>
  </b>
  <span>you cheapskate!” Bulma pouted, “What are </span>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <span>gonna do with it, huh?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh, </span>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <span>get it! You naughty boy!” Bulma smiled and gave him a knowing look. “You want somethin in exchange!” Bulma gripped the hem of her skirt. “Okay! But just one quick l’il peek.” The girl lifted her skirt at Broly giving him a look at what was underneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Why would you think I’d want to see your underwear?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most people do,” She cocked her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I wouldn’t trust those people…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you still won’t give me the ball?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm..okay! You can </span>
  <b>
    <em>help </em>
  </b>
  <span>me with my quest!” Broly’s face scrunched up, wearing an unsure expression, “Your gramps told you to be nice to girls right!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your...quest?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have anything better to do, do ya!?” Bulma put her hands on her hips and leaned in. “You’re a He-man you’re supposed to love quests.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly looked around his little hut, he’d been alone a long time, and it was starting to be painful being here on his own. “O-kaaay. I’ll have to harvest my plants first but we can take them with us and one condition. I’m not giving you the four-star ball.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine fine! I’ll just borrow it at the very end, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hee hee heeeeee, perfect! Idiot-lad’ll be the ideal bodyguard...and he doesn’t need to know that once the wish is granted..the Dragon Balls fly off to the ends of the earth! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly laid the four Star Ball back down and grabbed a large wicker basket from nearby. He jerked his head for Bulma to follow. The girl followed outside, Broly marched off nearby to a clearing. Bulma watched him and as she watched she realized it wasn’t really a clearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All around the hut deep furrows were dug into the ground. It looked like something large had torn up the ground. It was then she noticed the sunbeam and followed it to the massive hole in a nearby mountain. She jumped at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Err...Broly...what made that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly was pulling potatoes, tomatoes, and carrots out of the ground, without looking up he called back. “A monster, it’s the same one that tore up the ground, and…” Broly paused. “It’s the reason my Grandfather isn’t around anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s err...not...gonna come here again is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No...I made sure it won’t harm anyone ever again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...whew…” As she was looking around a thought occurred to Bulma. “Hey...this monster wouldn’t have happened to attack say...around 6-7 years ago would it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it was about that long ago…” Broly pulled up the last of the root vegetables and moved on to the few cucumbers he’d planted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...wow...it might be what caused those earthquakes back then…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly paused. “Earthquakes?” A sweatdrop formed on his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, some really nasty ones ripped through East City a few years ago.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I didn’t know…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah doesn’t look like the news gets delivered out here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly finished his farming and then cleaned his fish to Bulma’s annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I want to get a move on while there's still light out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandfather said if I have to kill an animal to eat I should use all I can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma, deciding to spend her time doing something went back to inspecting the pod next to the house. She tapped it and got a hollow sound from within. Investigating further she pressed down on a latch she hadn’t seen before and the pod opened with a hydraulic hiss. Broly came back around with the fish meat he’d cut loose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No point, it doesn’t really work anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is supposed to do…” Bulma stuck her head in, her eyes widened. “What the heck is all this!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a Saiyan pod. It travels through space.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I know you’re pulling my leg,” She pulled her head back out. “It looks real at first glance, but there’s no way this thing travels through space with no rockets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly shrugged. “A fuse blew out in it when we tried messing with it...there’s a message on it I couldn’t listen to. I would try to fix it but...I don’t know anything about machines.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm-hmm,” Bulma pushed the section of the pod again and it closed back up. “You finally done?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” He pulled a sack larger than himself out of the hut. “I’ve packed all the veggies and fish in here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...All-right tee! Let the adventure BEGIN!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did want to ask...how’re we going to find the other balls if you don’t know where they are?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho ho ho!” Bulma once again put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. “I’m not just a pretty face ya’know!” She said with no small amount of pride. “Although, I certainly am that.” Broly suppressed another eye roll. “Feats your peepers on this!” Bulma whipped out that disk from earlier,” The boy blinked at it. Bulma showed it off to him. “It’s my Dragon Ball detector!! I noticed that the balls give off a faint electromagnetic pulse, so I constructed this! See these three in the middle,” She pointed to the middle of the screen. “Are the ones we have right now, and…” She clicked the top and the screen seemingly moved outward the distances longer. “The next closest is...to the west! About 1,200 kilometers!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much detail on the screen, still it’s impressive.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See! Alright, let’s stow that junk of yours first. You wrecked my car, so I’ll just have to take out a new one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly blinked rapidly again wondering how she was going to pull out a car from that little bag on her hip. When she pulled out a capsule and clicked the top of it onto the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand back! Thar she blows!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOM! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a burst of smoke a small house suddenly sat on the flat road, Broly jumped back his hair standing on end at the sight. He approached it with caution and poked the walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How...what?...Is this Magic!” He turned to Bulma. “Are you like the witches my Grandfather spoke of!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get over it, wild man! Everybody in the city’s got Hoi-Poi capsules. Now just put the food you got in the fridge and we can get going.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...What’s a fridge?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma ran a hand down her face and took Broly’s sack in herself, or she tried to drag it a little before Broly lifted it up and helped her. The interior was larger than his hut. It even had a large window and a bed that stretched along one wall. Broly was a little taken aback and looked at everything with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” Bulma pated a large white rectangle. “Is the fridge. Stow your food in it and let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly wasn’t sure what she meant but he unpacked the fish meat he’d wrapped up in large leaves and the veggies he’d brought along. The fridge was full to bursting with all the extra food. They exited, and Bulma pressed a button on the outside, and with another burst of smoke, the house returned to a capsule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now...let’s finally get a move on!” Bulma stored the capsule and tossed another one out, this one changing into a two-wheeled motorcycle with a rounded body and screen that rose up and around from front end to back end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly poked the wheels of the cycle, then hopped up behind Bulma. He was only a little shorter than her so it was a tight fit. But soon they were racing down the road wind whipping around them. Broly watches the forest dissolve into a blur around him as they passed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, watch what you're grabbing onto back there!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>20 Minutes later </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They traveled in mostly silence, zipping over hills and the uneven terrain. Unbeknownst to Bulma, they were quickly approaching a steep hill, and indeed rather than slope downwards with it, the speed carried the cycle and its passengers over the hill and sailed through the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YEEEEEEARHG!” Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Cycle hit the ground bouncing slightly, Bulma turned the wheel and brought the vehicle to a screeching halt. She let out a loud ‘PHEW.’ once it came to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, we actually flew…” Broly looked behind him at the distance they had covered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah pretty good huh…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t think the hill was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>steep</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bulma was about to go when she felt the call of nature. She parked the cycle and hopped off. “Scuse me for a sec! Be right back!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Is something wrong, are you hurt?” Broly stepped off the bike. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you know what a lady means when she says ‘scuse me’!?” Bulma’s arms were rigid at her side as she reprimanded him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No...you are the first girl I have met, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...It means we need to,” She raised her hands and made quotation marks. “ ‘Use the bathroom’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly thought for a second then his eyes lit up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bluma snickered and ran off behind some rocks and bushes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I still don’t know why she has to go that far...there’s a tree right here,” Broly scratched his head, musing to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His musings were interrupted when an ear-piercing scream broke through the air. Broly growled and rushed from the road kicking up a burst of dust and dirt as he did so rounding the corner behind the rocks he saw what had made Bulma scream. A Pterodactyl or at least something very closely resembling one held Bulma in its grip. The girl had a wide-eyed terrified look on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you!? Part of her pa…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let. Her. Go,” Broly snarled and pulled the red pole from his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reptile wrapped Bulma up in his tail. “Or what are you gonna…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly jumped and brandished the pole which extended several feet with a look of rage he brought the pole down as hard as he could on the beast’s head. The creature’s neck snapped with a crunch his eyes bulging out of his head as his crest likewise shattered. His body slumped to the ground and Bulma fell on her behind as its tail muscles relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly kicked the body sending the reptile’s corpse flying through the sky. The last flight it would ever have. The pole in his hands retracted and he slid it back into its sheath on his back and walked up to Bulma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bua...Ptero...you...” Bulma whimpered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “...and I just…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broly sniffed the air and scrunched up his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have just used the tree…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Turtle by the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A turtle, and a hermit thereof.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Several hours into their journey, the sun was starting to set. The duo was again speeding across the land. Bulma was now wearing a jacket and a pair of pants and boots, the result of a forced wardrobe change due to her ‘accident’. They sped across an old stone bridge, the setting sun lighting up the horizon even as it grew darker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we only need four more Dragon Balls right? That should be simple.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Simple,' he says! I guess you wouldn’t know it living in the armpit of the world but there’s a lot of ground to cover out there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly was about to retort when he felt his stomach grumble. “...I’m getting hungry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting dark too, let’s call it a night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the two pulled over and Broly hopped off the cycle. Thankfully undamaged still. Bulma pulled out her capsule case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to use that capsule house again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeap...just need a level spot...there!” Bulma clicked the top and threw it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the smoke cleared the same little house from before sat in the small clearing. Broly was still trying to figure out how those things fit inside the capsules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still think it’s magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! How lovely!” Bulma walked in and clapped her hands. A pair of lights in the ceiling turned on bathing the small house in light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Broly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “Electricity? We used firewood and oil at our home,” That said Broly had no complaints about the interior of the home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t have a generator or anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...we tried using my pod once to power a radio but the radio exploded and that’s what made the pod short out…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Radio? Watch this!” Bulma walked over to a screen, stuck a tape in, and hit a button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen came to life, someone was singing. Broly’s eyes lit up and he plopped down in front of the screen poking it gently with his finger. Bulma, behind him, had a wide devious grin on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...glass?” He looked at the buttons wondering what they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Bulma took a sniff, then covered her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yrrgh, you stink. You’re taking a bath before we eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly, on his knees in front of the T.V. turned his head. “Is that like jumping in the river?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! Is that all you’ve done!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I wash my hands before I eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma led him to a white room with a toilet and a large bathtub. He blinked at the sight and leaned in poking the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I can hel...hey how old are you anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly looked at the device in Bulma’s hands. Silver metal connected it to the wall and its head was full of small holes. “Hmm...If I was keeping track of things correctly...I’d guess...around 17 based on how you human’s measure time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...17?” Bulma blushed and hid her face, suddenly lighting up like a bulb. “Ooookay change of plans. I’m gonna show you how this works, then you’re on your own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma explained how the bath worked and what to do with the soap, and how to wash his hair. Broly listened with rapt attention, then when she was done he raised his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I be naked for this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly started removing his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAIT TILL I GET OUT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma ran out of the bath, just as Broly dropped his pants into the basket she’d pointed out. His Gi was pretty clean, all things considered, Bulma peeked back just in time to see the scar on his backside. She covered her mouth and shut the door behind her blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was younger than me!” She slumped down against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly bathed in relative silence, Bulma waited and inspected the food he brought with him. The veggies looked pretty good, but she was iffy on the fish, despite how fresh it still looked. Eventually, the sound of water stopped and a door creaked open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what do you do to get dry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What..” Bulma looked up and covered her face. “The towels...THE FLUFFY WHITE THINGS DRY YOURSELF AND COVER UP!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Broly, still in the buff cocked his head and grabbed a towel from nearby he dried and wrapped it around himself. He reached for his Gi when Bulma, rushed up and snatched it out of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh! These things stink as bad as you do, I’m throwing them in the wash.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were just in the river this morning…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Bulma laid back in the tub sighing. The warm water felt good after a day of travel. She could hear noises from outside and that worried her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BROLY! What are you doing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly opened the door, which earned him another scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I DIDN’T SAY COME IN!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked me something,” he stated plainly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close the Door!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly huffed and closed the door he was about to go back to what he was doing when he heard Bulma speaking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me what you were doing!” Broly’s hand went to the door, “WITH THE DOOR SHUT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I was trying to cut the food I brought with me up for a stew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...wait till I get done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma finally emerged wearing a nightshirt that draped down past her knees with long baggy sleeves. She was blowing a dryer on her hair and brushing it, eventually putting it into a side ponytail. Broly sat with his legs crossed on her sofa, wearing a spare green Gi he had brought with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay let’s see the mess you made…” Bulma turned to the kitchen and found it in one piece. The drawers were all opened and a knife laid out, but beyond that and the veggies he’d pulled out nothing was seriously amiss. “Hmm... So what's this about a stew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s cooking method was pretty basic: make broth, boil food, eat. Bulma thankfully had access to things he didn’t pre-made broth, spices, and electric cookware. Broly cut and diced fairly well, and Bulma tossed in some spices, and together the two were making a decent fish stew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that white stuff?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clam Juice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and that green stuff, the cut-up ones and the longer one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oregano and thyme,” Bulma chimed in as she stirred. “Cut up those chives so we can throw’em in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s knife blurred as he chopped and tossed them in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just needs to cook for a little while longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you cook often?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? No, my mom does though. She taught me a lot but I never got into it. You and your gramps had to, I guess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but nothing like this, we had salt and pepper and that’s about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma chuckled and handed him the spoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here keep it stirring I’ll set the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before too long the two sat down together at the dinner table. Apart from the stew, they had bread, a pair of large salads and Bulma had pan-fried some of the extra fish meat for Broly. The boy reached out for a loaf of bread and looked at it oddly. He took a bite and made a face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t have much flavor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s bread, try cutting some off and dipping it in the stew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly did as she suggested and took a bite, his face lit up, and quickly dipped the rest of the bread and gobbled it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeesh, you’d think you’d never eaten before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two finished their meal, with Broly packing away a lot more meat than Bulma would have thought him capable of. Broly, after being taught how to, washed the dishes while Bluma sat and read through a magazine. The boy dried his hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well that was a good meal…” he hopped up on the window sill and pulled out the Dragon Ball from the bag tied around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two sat in silence for several minutes until Bulma yawned, her eyes growing heavy she shook her head and stood up stretching her back. When she heard a sniffle, she looked over to Broly, he was shaking and sniffing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...Broly…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine…” He turned around, smiling but his cheeks were wet. “I...thank you for bringing me along...I was on my own for so long I nearly forgot how nice it was to share a meal with someone…” He sniffed and lifted the Dragon Ball, wiping a tear-off of it. “The only time I’d speak was to this Ball...It was Grandfather’s prize so I hoped that...maybe a piece of him was still behind and could hear me…” He looked up, eyes still tearing up. “Do you think he can?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma felt her gut churn, guilt eating at her. “I’m sure he can Broly…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>quick change the subject! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Woah! I’m beat...time for bed!” She smiled and turned on her heel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>AHHHHHHHHHHH!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly wiped his arm against his cheeks drying his eyes and stowed the ball, hugged it close; he hopped off the sill and stood outside the Bathroom while Bulma brushed her teeth. He found a mat and blanket laid out for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...it was just you and your grandfather right? What happened to your parents?” She asked before spitting and rinsing her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...the message on my Pod was from my father but I could never get it to play correctly. Grandfather took me in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep bringing up this pod, what’s that about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was the Pod I arrived on earth in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma paused mid spit and gave him a look. “What? You’re pulling my leg again, first, you say that thing flies through space and now you're saying you're not from EARTH!?” Bulma gave him an incredulous look. “That thing is probably some old prop from a movie left on the mountain, and you got left behind with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true! I’m a Sayian, not a human!” Broly insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Bulma rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well where are your parents? Did they leave you behind too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I WAS NOT!” Bulma yelled back, “I just happen to be on summer vacation from school and I’m taking advantage of it! I’ve only got another 30 days to find the rest of the dragon ball! I don’t have all year like you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly sighed and laid the mat down and tried to get comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Brush your teeth! I just got you clean, I'm not dealing with Fish morning breath!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night passed into the early morning, Broly’s internal clock ticked down and he woke soon after the sun rose. The boy stood up and rolled his shoulders, and stretched. His mouth opened wide letting out a long yawn that ended when he noticed the state Bulma was in. Nearly off the bed and her blanket tossed off. He picked the blanket up and laid it back over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” he gently patted her head afterward then tightened his belt and picked up his power pole heading out the door. “I can get some stretching in while she sleeps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening and closing woke the girl up. She blinked her eyes and sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm...Broly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes still half-lidded with sleep she wrapped the blanket around her and opened the door. Broly was balancing himself on one finger pushing himself straight up and down. Bulma blinked rapidly waking up a lot faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you're up! Just some exercises. Grandfather taught me some along with the Martial arts, I had to add some difficulty to make it interesting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Well I’m gonna sleep for a little longer, so knock yourself out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s just an expression.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma shut the door behind her and Broly leaped up onto his feet and continued stretching and doing light exercises. After an hour or so he pulled the power pole from his back and stuck it in the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gripping the other end the pole shot up into the air to about thirty feet. Broly tossed himself up and landed with one foot on the pole’s narrow end. He wobbled at first and took a breath to calm himself slowly going through the few forms his adoptive Grandfather had shown him before his death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, “Retract!” The pole retracted Broly attempted to stay balanced as it shot down but he wobbled and fell off landing on his back next to the pole. “Still can’t stay on…” He jumped back up and returned the pole to his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peering through the window he saw Bulma was just starting to get ready, he tapped on the window to get her attention. Bulma held up a single finger and otherwise ignored him, Broly grumbled and turned away. Sighing, he picked up a large boulder nearby and tossed it off in the distance. It sailed through the sky and landed a mile away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...I bet I can beat that!” He smiled and went to grab another rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rock he grabbed was rather shiny and as he lifted it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a rock at all! Broly dropped it and backed away, the creature turned around revealing itself to be a large brown sea turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huff..huff...Dear me what a fright!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's a turtle doing here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma stuck her head out of the door, still in her pajamas. “Now what? What are you yelling about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh...what’s with the turtle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just asked that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a sea turtle...but what’s it doing so far inland?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what...nevermind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me, but if I might trouble you for a bucket of saltwater and a spot of seaweed besides?” The turtle interjected, looking parched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly shy are you?” Bulma crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting his bucket of saltwater the turtle buried its head in it and drank deeply chugging the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh thank you! Thank you so much!” The turtle smiled, looking very relieved. “I should explain..you see...I’m a turtle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND WHAT AM I BLIND!” Bulma exploded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a sea turtle, to be precise...but I went gathering mushrooms, don’t you know, and well...I took a wrong turn!” The turtle patted his head with one of his flippers. “I’ve been wondering about for the past year, hoping to find my way back to the sea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly listened without interjection, wide-eyed at the Turtle’s tail...and the terrible sense of direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re going in exactly the wrong direction! And you’ve gone a long </span>
  <b>
    <em>long </em>
  </b>
  <span>way!” Bulma stepped back in and came back out with a map. “The sea’s to the south about…” Broly stood on the tips of his toes to try to read the map. “120 kilometers!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a lot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“120! Oh dear...oh dear!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Broly it’s a lot…” Bulma rolled the map up and gave the boy a soft baf on the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey, you want us to take you to the ‘sea’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you really!?” The Turtle perked up, a wide grin taking over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you, nuts? We’ve got 30 days left, we can’t be wasting time on turtles!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather waste it brushing your hair?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look it’s not our responsibility!” Bulma put her hands on her hips. “We’ve got our own quest!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly narrowed his eyes looking Bulma up and down. “Then I’ll go without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FINE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! BUT DON’T EVER DARKEN MY HOI-POI DOOR AGAIN!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly bristled at her words but turned on his heel and hefted Turtle up onto his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry for all this trouble…” Turtles mumbled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NYAAAAH!” Bulma stuck her tongue out and made a face at the two from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly turned and bowed. “Thank you for letting me travel with you up till now...goodbye Bulma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and trotted off, Turtle was bulky but nothing compared to the trees he’d cut and carve every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I MEAN IT NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN! WHO NEEDS YOU!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma watched them run off, ignoring the tight feeling in her chest and the memory of Broly’s confession last night. She tapped her foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh just great...guilt...and to top it off he still has the dragon ball....meaning if he doesn’t come back…” Bulma trailed off looking out into the dinosaur-filled horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of indecision later and she was speeding down the road after the two, on a new motorcycle this one was smaller and faster but lacked the glass cap her other one had. She called after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY WAIT UP! YOU CAN’T DO IT WITHOUT ME!” Bulma skidded to a stop at their side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving her a dead-panned look, “What happened to never show my face?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just too noble for my own good, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly started walking again, Bulma riding next to him. “You mean you got scared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shows what you know...all you are to me is a Dragon Ball…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure…” Broly smirked breaking into a jog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Further down the road, the group was being observed through a telescope. The being grinned watching what he believed would be his dinner run down the road. He waited behind an outcropping, until the sounds of an engine and someone running closed in. Then he jumped out and brandished a massive blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HALT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly and Bulma came to a screeching halt, in front of them was a large Bear man in armor wielding a large saber, the man was already drooling at the sight of Turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how </span>
  <b>
    <em>did </em>
  </b>
  <span>you know that sea turtle is my favorite DISH WA HAHA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>AKK! </b>
  <span>Give it to ‘im pee wee! Give ‘im the turtle GIVE ‘IM THE TURTLE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly glanced back at Bulma with a raised brow and gently lowered Turtle and stepped in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-ho! A brave boy eh? Give me the reptile sonny...and I </span>
  <b>might </b>
  <span>let you live!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you give ‘im the stupid…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly jumped up and kicked the bear bandit’s sword, shattering it. Bluma’s mouth hung open. The bear stared at his destroyed sword, Broly whipped the pole off his back with a spin. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly jabbed the end at the bandit’s stomach, the pole shot out into the distance taking the now screaming bear with it. In the far distance, there was a burst of dust and a groan of pain as the pole retracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we can go now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say...I do say…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....” Bulma shook her head. “You...you...shattered that...but...how...and...the pole...how…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly sheathed the pole. “You saw it do the same yesterday,” He picked the turtle back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see a damn thing! I was too busy praying not to get eaten!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly snickered and took off, Bulma followed after. At their speeds, it only took a couple of hours till palm trees came into sight and the telltale scent of saltwater wafted over them. Turtle’s smile widened and he nearly hopped off Broly’s shoulders once they made it to the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU’VE DONE IT LAD! IT’S THE SEA!” Turtle took a whiff of the sea air. “NO, NO ARGUE ALL YOU WANT THAT IS THE SEA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s arguing?” Mumbled Bulma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen the sea before, it's huge, it looks like it stretches out forever,” Broly raises his hands to eyes blocking the sun to see as far as he could. “I can’t see the other side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ocean is thousands of miles wide,” Bulma crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!?” Broly looked out in the ocean with awe. “Must be pretty roomy then...I thought it was just a large river.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I ever thank you!?” Turtle had moved into the surf, “Really I say, such generosity must NOT go unrewarded!” Before Broly could speak Turtle turned into the sea. “Could you wait there for just a little bit? I’ll bring you back a lovely reward really!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to...he’s already underwater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see a </span>
  <b>Turtle’s </b>
  <span>idea of a reward,” Bulma took in the vista her earlier ire was starting to fade. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out into the ocean to get her feet wet. “Yeesh, If I knew we were coming here I’d a brought my swimsuit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly knelt down to get a drink, resulting in him spitting and gagging and wiping his tongue on his arm. Hacking he returned to shore. Bluma snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stick in hand the colorfully haired girl drew in the sand. Broly sat nearby building a large pile of sand that he was trying to shape into his hut but was failing. The first time he’s ever seen sand, then something caught Bulma’s eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...what’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Broly followed her gaze, there was a spec on the horizon getting closer. “It’s the Turtle all right, but there’s somebody riding on him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can actually see that far?” Bulma blocked the sun with her hands to try to see as far as Broly. “So who in the heck?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turtle made it to the beach, and atop him in a pair of sandals, a yellow aloha shirt with purple triangles and black letters strewn about it, a pair of sunglasses, a turtle shell on his back was an old man. Bald though possessing a bushy beard and mustache holding a walking stick or wooden staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aloha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Turtle offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Off we go!” The old man hopped off Turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just what we need...an old man…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howdy Younguns!” The old man bent an arm behind his back and put his weight on his walking stick. “So you helped my friend here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly scratched his head. “Ahh...who exactly...are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I!? I am...KAME-SEN’NIN! The Turtle Hermit!” The man’s expression grew a little more serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Turtle Hermit’?” Bulma repeated in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They both help you?” The man turned to Turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turtle pointed his flipper at Broly. “Only the lad, I’m afraid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, m’boy we owe you one!” The old man approached Broly. “An’ I'm paying up with a mighty nice reward!” He had a rather relaxed way of speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again with the reward...you don’t have to Mr. Turtle Hermit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can drop the mister sonny, and I insist my friend might have never made it home if not for you.” He coughed into his hand and raised his staff, “Now...COME TO ME </span>
  <b>IMMORTAL PHOENIX!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened, the group looked out to sea to see...the sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hmm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that Immortal or ‘invisible’?” Posed Bulma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir...if you’ll recall the unpleasantness with the tainted bird seed…” Turtle reminded the Hermit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaaa...that’s right! We lost the poor fella…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ‘Immortal Phoenix’ died?” Bulma was becoming more confused by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna ask him to grant you immortality...but I guess we better scratch that…” He put his hand to his chin and looked down thinking. “I’ve got it! This is even better!” He raised his staff again. “COME TO ME...FLYING NIMBUS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time something did come flying out of the sky, a small yellow cloud zipped down to a few feet off the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-It’s a cloud!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloud came to a stop in front of the group despite the fact it had stopped moving its body continued to move like a normal cloud would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the Flying Nimbus also called the Kinto’un..and I give it to YOU!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What do you do with it?” Broly leaned in and looked closely at the cloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <b>
    <em>ride </em>
  </b>
  <span>it boy. It’ll take you wherever you desire!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why does a ‘Turtle Hermit’ have a magic cloud? I mean where’s the logic?” Bulma who likes to poke holes in things spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal with it,” But Turtle Hermit don’t give a fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll really fly me?” Broly smiled at the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the idea! BUT unless you’re pure of heart, it’ll never even let you on! This cloud’s got standards! Here, watch this!” The Hermit jumped up to the cloud...and fell right through onto the beach beneath. “EEEYAAA! MY HIP!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master how can this be!” Turtle helped his friend up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma meanwhile, “BWAHAHAHAHAHA!” Was enjoying herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely it's defective…” Turtle offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Needs a little...mystical tune-up meebbe…” Sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me try!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly jumped up onto the cloud and landed safely on it. He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” the Hermit’s eyes bulged at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems fixed...sir…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just a power-surge…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly got his footing secured then decided to go for a test drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, Nimbus!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloud and Broly shot off into the sky turning and twisting through the sky with ease. Broly felt a joy he hadn’t felt in years bubble up in him. On top of the nimbus, he laughed as he soared through the air, the cloud and its rider did a few loopy loops before skidding to a stop in midair in front of the group. Broly was still laughing, seeming more like a child than his age would ever suggest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS GREAT!” Broly flopped down onto his stomach and hugged the cloud. “Thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’make it look like it was meant for you m’boy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! OLD TIMER HEY!” Bulma slid in front of the Hermit and pointed at herself. “Gimme one too! Gimme one too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” The Hermit turned to Turtle, “Y’said the girlie didn’t help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Sir, I dare say!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who gave you the saltwater huh!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well...I’ve only got the one magic cloud but...I s’spose there is something else I could give you if...if you l-l-let me…” The old man’s face turned bright red, he broke out in a sweat. “P-p-peek at your u-u-undies!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly floated by behind him silently judging the old man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My U-u-undies?” She even copied the stutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I SAY, SIR! REALLY, NOW I MEAN YOU KNOW...</span>
  <b>REALLY!</b>
  <span>” Turtle objected loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CUT ME SOME SLACK! IT’S </span>
  <b>HARD </b>
  <span>BEIN’ THE TURTLE HERMIT! I DESERVE THE OCCASIONAL UNDIE-OGLIN!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now we know why the cloud…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH SHUT UP!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly snorted, he agreed with Turtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wellll...I guess... if it’s only my undies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bulma!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma had her hand on the hem of her dress when Broly shouted, The hermit gave him an angry look. Broly got off the cloud and walked up to the Hermit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Broly really,” Bulma crossed her arms. “It’s just a peek anyways…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not you doing it, the fact he’d even ask! I don’t even see what the point is if he wanted to see that couldn’t he just...look at himself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-HAHAHAHA!” The hermit burst out laughing. “Kid do ya not know the difference between girls and boys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Girl’s have...different colored hair?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma bit her lip and snickered, face turning red as she held back then burst out laughing. The Hermit chuckled and stepped up to Broly and put an arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, see the difference is….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s brow narrowed, then his eyebrows jumped up. “THEY DON’T HAVE A WHAT!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the next bout of laughter, Bulma noticed something dangling from the man’s neck. She stopped laughing and stared at it, she patted her side then with a grimace stomped the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, left the Radar at the house...hey Oldtimer!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEHEHEHEH...Hmm? What now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That thing around your neck can...I see it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, this?” The man pulled his necklace off before it was hidden by his beard. “This is just some bauble I found back on the ocean floor about ohhhh a hundred or so years ago,” at the end of the necklace was a familiar orange ball with three red stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma’s face broke out into a wide grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Broly...BROLY LOOK! It’s a Dragon Ball!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly, still reeling from the sudden revelation, hopped down and got closer, “Hey it is...I guess it’s the Three-Star Ball!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My radar was picking one up from the south this must be it, oh yay!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This things valuable?” The Hermit gave the ball a once over. “Hmm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So can we have it huh? Huh?” Bulma asked, unable to keep her excitement hidden or off her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially since I know I can make some real money off it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Hermit slipped it back around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma pouted and was about to start arguing when Broly stepped up and bowed. He looked at the Nimbus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Turtle Hermit sir...can I trade the cloud for the Dragon Ball?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the Hermit and Bulma looked at the boy with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked the Nimbus?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it...it’s a great gift and I’m grateful for it...but I made a promise to Bulma to help her on her quest so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hermit sighed. “No...I can’t use the Nimbus anymore anyways so you should keep it, boy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about that undies thing, is that still on the table?” Bulma spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly glared back at her, then looked at the Hermit. There was an expectation in his eyes like he expected the man to take her up on that offer, and there was something else in his eyes. Disgust and disappointment. The Hermit felt a knife in his chest at this nonverbal judgment. He sighed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...tell you what, instead of that...how about a challenge?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A challenge?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a Gi on you, isn’t it? You're a martial artist right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My grandfather taught me some yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” The hermit smirked, light gleamed off his sunglasses. “I happen to...dabble in the arts myself,” He poked the Dragon Ball around his neck so it swung to the side. “So I’ll tell ya what if you can grab the Dragon Ball even once. I’ll give it to ya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, that’s not really fair…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush up! If they want this ball that badly I’ll give them a chance,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>no matter how slim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly smiled and cracked his neck. “That’s better.” The boy took in a breath and started to stretch spreading his legs out and loosening his muscles, the boy then slid his feet into position and took a stance. One leg was bent at the knee, the other straight, he held his hands up palm down but loose, not clenched into fists. The Hermit’s eyes nearly shot out of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That stance…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Say boy...who did you say your grandfather was?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name was Gohan, are you ready Mr. Turtle Hermit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said Hermit gave a cocky side grin, then nodded and promptly jumped back. Broly had moved, though it was more of a blur and his hand had snapped out to grab at the ball. The Hermit made a grimace, the boy’s speed was surprising. The Old man made a feint to the side, then back leaving a blurry image of himself behind which Broly’s hand went right through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah got…” The senior’s words were cut short when Broly turned and pounced at him kicking up a burst of sand in his wake. The hermit’s eyes bulged again at the display. “WOAH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s outstretched hand was nearly in range when the man jumped up, leaving the shell upon his back behind it hit the sand with a heavy thud. The man himself was high in the air laughing...a laugh that stopped when Broly jumped up the force from legs blasting a pillar of sand up into the air and forcing Bulma back a step. She yelled out and nearly fell over Turtle who was watching the two with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly however...went too high, he shot right past the hermit. “Shoot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man landed back on the ground marveling at how high the boy went. Said boy then spun in the air turning himself towards the ground his feet kicked out behind him sending out a shockwave behind him. Nearly at capacity for surprises, the Hermit jumped back again and Broly struck the sand headfirst sending another plume of sand and dirt up. He left a sizable hole but didn’t come back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh...kid...are you okay?” The Hermit approached the hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B...broly?” Bulma stammered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the two of them, a few strands of spiky black hair broke through the sand and started moving towards the Hermit, who turned just in time to see Broly burst out of the sand and rush by him. The old man felt a tug and a snap around his neck as the ball was ripped free. The Hermit turned a look of shock on his face to see Broly holding the ball smiling in triumph. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Bulma jumped up in joy and ran up to take the ball, Broly handed it off. “Great job Broly!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hermit sighed, but smiled and picked up his heavy shell returning it to his back. He leaned forward on his staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say...Broly was it? You have some good moves, Gohan taught you well. How is he doing these days?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s smile faded and he eyed the Hermit, he was silent for a moment then he cast his eyes down and in a shaky voice replied, “..H-he’s dead...a monster killed him a f-few years ago..” The boy sniffed. “D-did you know him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah..that’s awful I am truly sorry to hear that,” The Hermit looked up into the sky and let out a slow breath. “Yes I knew him quite well, he was one of my pupils. I taught him Martial Arts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-you trained my Grandfather...WAIT YOUR MASTER ROSHI!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH! He told you about me eh? HAHAHAHA! Yes, I trained him tell you what...after you finish this quest of yours come and find me,” He pointed out to the sea behind him. “You’ll find me on a small island in that direction. With the Nimbus you should cover ground pretty quickly...consider finding me a...test of sorts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d...I’d like that thank you…” Broly smiled again and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well as agreed the Ball is yours I wish you both luck on your quest…” The Hermit sat down on Turtle and the two returned to sea Broly and Bulma waving goodbye behind them. “Must be fate running into Gohan’s Grandson like that…” Master Roshi smiled up to the clear sky. “I’ll do my best to guide him, old friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back on land Bulma and Broly were on their way back to the Capsule house. Broly flew beside Bulma and they were making excellent time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See! Now, are you glad we helped that Turtle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bluma smirked, “It was pure dumb luck!” She called over the roar of her engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two made it back to the house rather quickly thanks to neither having to walk. Though Broly felt like he could have gone even faster had he not been keeping time with Bulma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bluma dismounted her cycle. “Soon as I change clothes and capsulize the house we’re off!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three more and we can summon the dragon,” Broly laid down on the Nimbus, the entire cloud felt soft much softer than even his grandpa’s bed like one big pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I finally met someone else who knew Grandfather...after all those visitors he had over the years I’d hoped I would run into someone who knew him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Bulma stepped out her hair up in the same Ponytail as yesterday but she wore a pair of gloves, and what looked like a shirt/pants combo with shoulder straps and a pouch on her belt for the radar. She tapped a button on the side of the house and with another BOMF! It returned to capsule form and was slipped back into her case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make better time on your magic cloud. Let me on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...alright, I think we can both fit. But the Turtle Hermit did say you have to be pure of heart,” Broly floated closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>And? </b>
  <span>I don’t think anybody’s heart is purer than </span>
  <b>
    <em>mine!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Hold your laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can try…” Broly seemed skeptical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for good reason for when Bulma attempted to jump onto it, she went right through the cloud and landed on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why...why </span>
  <b>WHY!? </b>
  <span>Is it a sin to be too </span>
  <b>BEAUTIFUL!” </b>
  <span>Bulma made a pair of fists and shook them in her anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later down the road, Bulma was scowling driving the same motorcycle from the first day of their journey. Broly had pulled ahead a little and looked back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You could go faster…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH SHUT UP! YOU’RE GOING OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night two days later </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not much happened the next couple of days, and the two found themselves stopping for the night again. Bulma had tasked Broly with making a campfire, as she had a sudden craving for roasted marshmallows. The boy had taken that a step further than needed and torn apart a giant tree into large blocks of wood that he then punched into smaller sections. Bulma was in the kitchen of the little capsule house pulling out a pack of Marshmallows, crackers, and some chocolate, she couldn’t wait to see his face when he tasted these. When a ‘FWOOM!’ issued from the pile of logs twigs and dry leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the…” She stuck her head out to see a massive bonfire casting shadows along the ground. “....” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the fire lit!” Broly called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...see…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few assurances from Broly that he could put out the fire she had stuck a couple fold up chairs near the fire and plopped a white Marshmallow on a stick. Demonstrating how to roast it right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn it around near the fire but not right in it till it’s nice and golden brown…” She hummed as she cooked it and once it was ready. “Then take the two cracker pieces, some chocolate, and smoosh them together!” She handed Broly the gooey treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Broly took a bite, chewed then his eyes lit up and shoved the rest into his mouth. “It’s sweet...and gooey and...crunchy…” He licked his lips and held out his hand. “May I have another?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma snickered, “Just the reaction I was hoping for,” She handed him a stick like hers. “But you gotta make your own from now own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and stuck his own marshmallow onto it and did as Bulma did. For a few moments, there was no sound other than the crackling and snapping of the fire. Surprisingly it was Broly who eventually broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never made anything like these...Grandfather and me,” Broly made his treat, though he had burned the marshmallow a little too much. It made the chocolate melt faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must have been lonely up there, just the two of you…” Bulma made her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t only us...Grandfather had visitors. Every year or so...someone would come by and have tea with him…” Broly furrowed his brow, deciding to cook the next one a little slower. “I never saw them except for when they came by and it was always someone different but...Grandfather seemed to know them. He’d always say something like ‘oh you again.’ Like he’d met them before…” Broly trailed off, wiping chocolate from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mayshbe,” Bulma said with a full mouth before gulping. “Maybe he knew them from before he moved there? Like with Roshi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess...but they felt weird...like…” Broly took a cracker and snapped it in half then put the chocolate between them. “Like...the person was...hiding someone else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annnd ya lost me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence descended again for a while Broly pondering some things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait…” Bulma sat up. “Why didn’t any of these visitors come by after...you know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know...it was lonely up there after Grandfather…” Broly took in a breath. “But then I met Thunder,” He turned to Bulma and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...met...what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thunder was a big cat on the mountain, she was nearly as big as your house,” Broly kept his smile. “Her fur was green with black stripes, she tried to claw and bite me a lot when I first met her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma shook her head and waved her hands, “A massive green tiger? And you're happy that it tried to kill you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She couldn’t though...I trained by dodging her attempts. Learned to sense her when she was stalking me…” He looked down smiling wistfully. “I called her Thunder because that was what her roars sounded like....after a while, she stopped trying to hunt me...and we became friends,” Broly looked up past the fire into the sky. “We became...good friends. When it got cold...she would let me sleep at her side...in her den…she even let me...see her cubs after they were born.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma listened intently, it was the most he’d ever spoken in one go. “Glad I didn’t run into her then…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s smile faded and he looked back down. “You wouldn’t have…” The boy leaned over his seat and took in a breath. “....A bad storm hit...and I couldn’t go see her, I had to keep my hut from being blown away...when I finally went to her den...I…” Broly screwed his eyes shut. “I found footsteps...human footsteps and...blood...lots of blood...hers and others…” He took in a shaky breath. “And dra-drag marks...I followed them to a clearing but then they stopped...I couldn’t find her cubs anywhere...all I found were these metal shells that smelled funny...I couldn’t protect Thunder or her cubs...I couldn’t save my friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma didn’t say anything for the longest time, any desire she’d had for more gooey snacks had left her. She finally took in Broly and really looked at him, for a moment she didn’t see the tool she had originally thought he was but instead for who he was. A very lonely boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....” Bulma shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay focused! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“...Well…I’m about full...so let’s…” She turned in time to see Broly look up at her with pleading eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hhhhhnnggghhh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“...That’s...awful Broly, I’m sorry that happened to Thunder…” Bulma gave a wry smile, unsure of how to continue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT THE HELL DO I EVEN SAY IN THIS SITUATION?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Broly smiled, “Yeah...I’m full too..I’ll put out the fire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH THANK GOD! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma packed up the remaining treats and headed in, behind her Broly backed away then ran towards the fire, skidding to a stop just short of it sending up a wave of dirt and sod that smothered the fire. Bulma turned to find him patting the earth and putting out any embers he found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How’d he do that, that quick?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Master Roshi's perviness and well...a lot of Early DB humor never sit right with me so a lot of it's gonna be changed. It's just not funny to me personally which is why I'm changing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pig in the pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shapeshifting pig is terrorizing a small town. Then gets whooped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day passed by without incident for the two, finally arriving in the west. The fifth dragon ball was close at hand. Broly floated on the Nimbus, while Bulma again in a different outfit sat on her bike. She pulled out the radar to re-orient herself. This time her hair was down under a red hat that like her shirt from the other day, had her name on it. She also wore a red jacket over a white undershirt and had switched to a backpack instead of her belt pack, with a pair of khaki shorts and red and white sneakers with pink socks. Broly was in his green Gi and was happy with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How close are we?” Broly floated over to get a look at the radar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very close, close enough to taste it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly looked ahead in the distance he spied a bunch of buildings clustered together. “There’s a lot of houses over there,” Broly pointed towards a group of buildings in the distance.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A village huh? That’s got to be it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two shot off down the road and rode into town, with empty streets and not a sign of life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is everybody? It’s like a Ghost town…” Bulma brought her bike to a stop and looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Broly closed his eyes and focused, extending his senses as his Grandfather taught him. “I can sense somebody…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re nuts...there can’t be anybody in this place!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly and Bulma kept looking around, the rounded little buildings each with a number above their door were undamaged. As was the stone-tiled ground in the town center. A water pump sat outside one house. Bulma gave the pump a test and water poured out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...that still works…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said I can sense people in this town…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEL-LO-O-O! ANYBODY HO-O-OME!?” Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. Which was fairly loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no return call came, just silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd…” Broly scratched his head. “I swear I could feel their Ki.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toldja so it’s a Ghost town,” Bulma pulled out her radar and it gave a few soft beeps. “The only thing here is that Dragon Ball…” her head snapped to Broly. “What the hell is Ki?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly hopped off the Nimbus. “Grandfather explained it, all living things have Ki, by sensing it you can learn a lot of things...I’m not as good at it as he was. But I’m sensing all kinds of people...I’m going to check…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly walked up to a house with a sign that read: Sherman the Shaman and rapped his hand on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is anyone in there? I can sense at least two people, are you hurt? Is that why you’re not answering?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Door must be locked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly thought for a moment. “...If they are hurt maybe that’s why they can’t get to the door…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s fist flashed and the door shattered snapping in half with ease. He stepped over the broken threshold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not afraid of much are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAI-YAAA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A figure rushed at him from further in and swung an axe down on Broly’s head, well he tried. The young man’s hand came up and stopped the weapon in Its tracks, the blade caught between a pair of knuckles. He twisted his hand and snapped the axe shaft just below the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....” The man wielding the axe, a middle-aged man with a mostly bald head bushy black mustache and dressed in a striped shirt and overalls backed away, dropping the broken axe. “No...It didn’t work…” Behind him, hiding behind a table was a young girl with pigtails, wearing a colorful band around her head that held a feather in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you try to hit me with an axe?” Broly tossed the blade behind him, earning a squeal from Bulma as she dodged out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-F-FORGIVE ME LORD OOLONG! I’LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, FOOD MONEY ONLY PLEASE SPARE MY DAUGHTER!” The man closed his eyes and folded his hands as if praying as he begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oolong?” Bulma looked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Huh?” Broly was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind them, the other houses opened and more people poured out into the street. Which suddenly got a lot louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’mean it wasn’t Oolong? Thank goodness…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was weird for him to be showin up this early…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the house, the man’s daughter had made some tea and was offering it to Broly who gave it a sniff before drinking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry about that...I just figured Oolong was taking a boy’s form,” The father apologized, laughing nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly sipped the tea, it tasted a lot like the kind his grandfather used to make. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know…” Bulma interjected, “If that had been me, I’d be dead right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-lucky it wasn’t you eh? Hee hee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly chugged the tea, earning a grimace from the young girl as it was still piping hot. She poured him another steaming cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who’s this Oolong guy anyways?” Broly sipped his tea slowly this time, which got a sigh of relief from the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked over to the doorway where the rest of the townspeople crowded around getting a look at the strangers. Several were dressed like the man’s daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oolong...grr..” The man took a seat and sighed. “He is a horrible demon who haunts our land...a vile shape-shifter whose true form no one has ever seen! Yesterday he came to our village..and his eyes fell on my daughter Pocawatha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pocawatha ran up to her father, “Dad I don’t want him to take me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hugged his daughter close. “He said he’d return today at noon...he’s a fiend whose already kidnapped other village girls...to do with them who-knows-what? And He’s threatened to kill and eat every villager if any of us try to flee or resist him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly gripped the teacup and set it down before he shattered it. He took a breath feeling anger rise a heat that rose from his back and surged down his limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute…” Bulma interrupted whatever Broly was about to say and rummaged in her backpack. “Hey, mister..” Bulma pulled one of the Dragon Balls out, “You ever see one of these?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” The man adjusted his glasses taking a close look. “Nope...nope...never saw anything like it..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>WAIT!” </b>
  <span>An old woman in the crowd shouted. “I’VE GOT ONE JUST LIKE IT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-I-N-G-O!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old woman rushed into her house Bulma and Broly walked outside just as she came back and held up a ball with six stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Long time ago my old granny picked it up from...somewhere...is this it?” She held it up to Bulma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YUP! That’s it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must be the Six Star ball…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am if you’ll give me that ball...I’ll take care of this Oolong for you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s head snapped and peered up at Bulma, brow, and hackles raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a lovely offer of course but...do you think it’s a job for a school-girl?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh no! I’m not the one who's gonna fight him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have guessed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the muscle!” She pointed at Broly, who raised his hand and waved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Broly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Broly,” Pocawatha waved back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...but even if you defeat Oolong, fat-chance...we don’t know where his lair is! How will we free the other girls?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled, “I’ve got a brilliant idea…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make him run back to his lair and follow him,” Broly interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY, I WASN’T FINISHED!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was your plan to flash another person?” Broly said with no small amount of annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it works! And no that’s not the plan this time! We borrow some clothes, dress you up like a girl, and have him take you back to his lair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly looked over to Pocawatha and stood next to her, huffing. “One problem..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma looked at the two and cursed under her breath, Broly though shorter than the teen was still taller than Pocawatha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HE’S HERE! IT’S OOLONG!” A man shouted at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EVERYBODY HIDE LEAVE THE REST TO US!” Bulma shouted out, and the townspeople didn’t wait a second to scatter and hide. “We’re gonna have to go with your plan...just don’t screw it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly stepped outside, and indeed someone was walking into town, a very tall very broad pig-nosed fang-toothed horned beast...in a tuxedo and holding a bouquet of flowers. Broly marched up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey who are you Pipsqueak?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Are you thinking of fighting me? HA! Don’t make me laugh. TAKE A STEP TOWARDS ME AND I’LL…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t take a step, instead, Broly jumped and landed a single punch into the demon’s stomach who then...burst away in a puff of smoke. Revealing a short piglet with big ears dressed in a pair of green pants and matching coat and a green hat with a red star on it. The piglet hit the ground and groaned in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I- Th-think you broke s...something..” The pig rolled over then seemingly passed out groaning in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly blinked then looked over his shoulder to see the town’s people all staring at them in disbelief. Then at once, they all broke into loud cheers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I thought Oolong would be fiercer...and not...a pig…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were so scared of how he looked that we never thought of fighting back…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong eventually woke back up, groaning at the pain in his stomach. He was tied up and surrounded by the town’s folk. He tried to scramble away when a hand landed on his shoulder. Slowly he turned around and stared up into the eyes of Broly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHH!!” He foamed at the mouth and fainted away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Broly you scared him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few tries but Oolong eventually woke back up and stood in front of everyone. Broly held the rope tied around him. The people murmured and chattered, unbelieving that THIS was what they had all feared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Do you have anything to say?” Broly asked tugging on the rope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong looked back at him, and then quickly turned away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That punch felt like a gunshot to the gut...no a cannon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The piglet patted his gut where several bandages were now wrapped around under his coat. “...I’m...I’m sorry…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And grateful this town had a doctor who could treat broken ribs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a hard time staying mad at him…” Someone murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those girls had better be alive and well!” The old woman with the Dragon ball spoke up giving Oolong a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <b>
    <em>very </em>
  </b>
  <span>well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly raised a brow at the pig’s choice of words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then take us to them now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong sighed and started leading the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you try to turn into an ant to escape I’ll squish you, understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong groaned, sweat dropping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he know? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind them the entire town followed behind, the worried parents of the girls were at the front of the line behind Sherman the Shaman and his daughter, behind them the old woman handed Bulma the Dragon Ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the ball as promised!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thanks!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the congregation to make it to Oolong’s lair which turned out to be a mansion nestled in the wilds. Complete with tiered roofs and a welcoming archway and even a garden in front of the main house. Those gathered looked at it with shocked expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I was expecting a cave…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh heh...with all the money I extorted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it…” Broly gave the rope a tug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several people, the parents of the missing girls ran forward into the house and shouted for them, their smiles became looks of confusion as the girls...far from being in peril were making the most of the rich digs, dressed in expensive clothing and lounging around in comfort. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re worried about us, forget it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly and Bulma gave Oolong a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I wanted a nice shy girl? These chicks’re wearin’ me out. Take’em home with you please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along a flowing river, reeds in the shallows, weeping willows overhanging the water birds diving for fish and fish jumping to snatch at dragonflies a boat sped down the center. Bulma, Broly, and...Oolong rode down the river water splashing the sides as the small speed boat made its way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it! Only two Dragon Balls left!” Bulma exclaimed. She let her hair flow and flicker in the wind. “I’m gonna have all seven way before I thought!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so...WHY AM I HERE!” Oolong exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust you to not cause more trouble yet,” Broly explained, still holding the rope tied around Oolong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, that transforming trick o’ yours is pretty nifty! It could come in handy on our quest!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh no!! No way! I don’t do quests! They’re boring!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get to see a dragon though,” Broly offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND DO WHAT? GET EATEN!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma sighed and put on a sweet innocent voice, “It’s just </span>
  <b>sooo </b>
  <span>hot today...I guess I’ll have to sleep in just my undies tonight…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong perked up and a rosy blush broke out on his cheeks. “O’course they don’t h-h-have to be boring…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to whisper in Bulma’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m starting to think the people who fall for that are just...dumb.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” Bulma smirked and raised her pinkie. “If these idiots want to give me the whole world for just the chance of a peek why not make the most of it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly sat back down and started to rethink things. Perhaps he was judging Bulma too harshly, he still didn’t get it though. He decided not to dwell on it any longer and change the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oolong how does your shape-shifting work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong groaned and tapped his fingers on the seat. “Not like not knowing matters anyways, alright,” Oolong groaned. “For five minutes I can turn into just about anything as many times as I want. But then I need to rest a minute...and just cause I change form doesn’t mean I’m any stronger or faster it’s all looks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains why you went down so easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EASY SCHMEEZY YOU BROKE THREE RIBS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excitement! Adventure! Exploration! None of these things were happening right now as the trio continued down the river whose borders were made up of small green-capped mountain-like protrusions dotting the land unevenly some broken by cliffs but all dotted with life in the form of trees or even small huts like Gohans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for our Trio, Bulma hummed to herself, Broly decided to take advantage of the calm and sat cross-legged on the back seat, his hands rested palm up on his legs, his eyes were closed and he took in shallow breaths meditating and attempting to center himself. While next to him Oolong edged closer to the side of the boat. He started standing up, about the jump when he froze, he turned slowly to see one of Broly’s eyes open staring at him intently. The piglet broke out in a cold sweat and slowly sat back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bulma are we close to our destination yet?” The boy asked, unfolding his legs and stretching his arms above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What is our destination anyways?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma reached into her bag for her map, “Still a looooooooong way off! I’d give it three more days,” She slowed slightly as she checked the map looking for the spot she’d marked. “Umm...lemme see,” Broly popped up over her shoulder keeping his eyes on the river ahead. “Yeah...right around...Fry-Pan mountain!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>WHAT! </b>
  <span>FRY-PAN MOUNTAIN! Y-YOU’RE G-GONNA GO </span>
  <b>
    <em>THERE!?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Oolong exclaimed yelling in fear and surprise at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve heard of it?” Broly asked the calm in his voice upsetting the pig even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y-YOU DON’T KNOW!?” His eyes were wide and his voice shook with even more fear. “TH-TH-THAT’S THE HOME OF </span>
  <b>THE OX KING!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no prob, Broly’ll kick his butt for us!” Bulma countered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly sighed, he liked protecting people but he preferred to avoid fights if he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DON’T KNOW THE </span>
  <b>OX KING!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s he done tha…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the young man could finish his inquiry, Oolong transformed into a koi fish in a puff of smoke, “INCLUDE ME </span>
  <b>OUT!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong laughed to himself jumping towards the water when the rope he’d slipped out of lassoed around him and was pulled tight. He felt himself get snatched out of the air and slam into the backseat. The fish-pig rolled off the seat and flopped on the ground like a landed fish till he transformed back into his natural form in another puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice try,” Broly said without malice and sat back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phooey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma chuckled in the front seat, if Oolong didn’t play along even with Broly keeping him in check she had another trick up her sleeve in the form of a tricky treat. For now, she kept that pocketed and focused on guiding the boat...until the engine started to sputter and the boat slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” the colorful haired girl checked the gages, “AGH! We’re out of gas!” She turned in her seat to Oolong behind her, “Can’t you turn into gas or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yeah Right! I’ll get right on that!” His words dripped with Sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly had stood up and reached back to pat the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is gas...the engine’s food?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much yeah…” Bulma pouted, “We’ve got to get ashore so I can take out a gas capsule, so Oolong, turn into an oar okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An oar eh?” He rubbed his chin, “Yeah that’s doable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a puff, the Pig turned into an oar, though in perhaps a bit of oversight his face was on the oar paddle. Broly caught the oar and raised a brow at the paddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start paddling Broly, he can’t hold that forever!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly shrugged and started paddling the water with Oolong, the boat zipped at a decent clip towards the shore. Oolong sputtering along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>GLAA!! GLUB!! ACK! </b>
  <span>GENTLE DUDE, I’M DELICATE! DELICAAATE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio hit shore in short order, Broly sat the Oolong oar down and hopped out with a length of rope to tie the boat to a tree. He gave it a tug to test it and nodded, then gave Bulma a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s secure!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on shore, Oolong spat river water out of his mouth and wrung his ears out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I made myself useful, don’t I get anything as thanks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled and plopped a chocolate down in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sweetart? What a ripoff…” All the same Oolong munched on the chocolate treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want more you gotta earn it,” Bulma’s hand dug around in her pocket, “hmmm…” Then she checked her other pocket starting to get worried. “Huh...it’s-it’s not here? M-my hoi-poi capsule case...is gone!?” Bulma paled, then threw her hands up the air and screamed. “AAIIYAAA! I MUST’VE DROPPED IT IN THE RIVER!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly watched her screech in anger with a bemused look, he looked back at the miles and miles of the river they had covered that day and whistled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A FISH!! GO GET IT!! UNDIES PAYMENT!! NOW!!!” </b>
  <span>Bulma roared at Oolong, loud enough that Broly had to cover his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, the river’s huge!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is wrong Bulma?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma had fallen to her knees weeping, in a near state of panic. “I lost my </span>
  <b>capsules! </b>
  <span>That means no </span>
  <b>gas</b>
  <span>..no </span>
  <b>HOUSE</b>
  <span>… no </span>
  <b>CAR </b>
  <span>not even a </span>
  <b>BIKE! </b>
  <span>I’m helpless, HELPLESS, </span>
  <b>HELPLESS!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with walking?” Broly said, looking up at the sky as Nimbus flew down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy for YOU to say, Mr. FLYING CLOUD!” Bulma was yelling at the boy now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the two of them were ‘preoccupied’ Oolong snuck off behind them. Trying to get as far away as he could while Broly was distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why don’t you ask Oolong to turn into a bike?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S IT!” Bulma’s mood shifted on the spot and she turned with a sweet smile. “Ohhhh Ooooolong!” Only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. “GLAAA! He’s gone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly perked up looking around as well. “He must have snuck off when you were yelling at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly hopped on Nimbus and started looking around while Bulma tried to call him out from hiding. A short distance away, Oolong hid behind a rocky outcropping snickering as they searched in vain for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way are you dragging </span>
  <b>me </b>
  <span>to Fry-Pan mountain!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he really got away this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you since that...Ki stuff!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as good at it as Grandfather, and Oolong’s ki feels weird...I think it’s cause he’s a shapeshifter he’s harder to track unless he’s close by.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright...heh heh heh,” Bulma smiled devilishly. Which started to worry Broly greatly, “Well, if I really </span>
  <b>
    <em>must</em>
  </b>
  <span>…” Bulma put her hands to the side of her mouth, “SWEEEEEE SWEEE SWEE SWEE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy on the cloud blinked at Bulma unsure what was going on. While Oolong felt his stomach churn, rumbling as his guts clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no NO NO NO NO NO!” The pig was having some issues and made a beeline for the nearest bush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY OOLONG! DID YOU JUST HAVE A LITTLE DIGESTIVE DISTRESS, HMMMM?” Bulma was having a little too much fun with this. “REMEMBER THAT </span>
  <b>CANDY?</b>
  <span> IT WASN’T JUST A ‘SWEETART’ IT WAS A ‘SWEET</span>
  <b>TROT</b>
  <span>’! I WHISTLE SWEE AND YOU GET THE TROTS!” Yeap way too much fun. “BETTER HURRY BACK OR I’LL START WHISTLING AGAIN!” She said in a mocking, taunting tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong came limping out of the bushes carrying a roll of toilet paper, feeling like a tube of toothpaste that had been squeezed out in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry..I swear I’ll never escape again…” his voice was weary, “J-just please...don’t whistle…” The pig was sweating.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna do everything I say, right?” Bulma smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes ma’am…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That might have been a little much Bulma…” Broly actually felt sorry for Oolong...and glad he wasn’t given a similar treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I fell for that, what a dirty trick!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Like using your shapeshifting abilities to scam money out of people and scare them into giving you their girls?” Broly deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HHHHNNNNNGGHH! OH AREN’T WE JUST MR. MORALLY RIGHTEOUS HUH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly just shrugged, Bulma had shouldered her bag and put her cap back on. She’d also capsulized the boat since it didn’t look like they’d be using it anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Oolong. You’re turning into a motorbike!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a puff of smoke Oolong transformed into...a moped again with his face on the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you thought I said ‘motor-dork.’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens if you whistle while he’s transformed?” Broly posited back on the nimbus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up both of you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I guess it’s better than walking..” Bulma went to sit down, and Oolong caved in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GYAAUGH!” Oolong cried out as his transformed body was pushed to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma hopped up, “OH, GIVE ME A </span>
  <b>BREAK!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything left to break! You’re too heavy and no matter what shape I change into, my strength stays the same!” With a puff of smoke, Oolong brushed the dirt and dust off of himself. “I can only stay transformed for five minutes anyway. Then I have to rest for a full minute...remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guh!” Bulma sighed hopelessness settling in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re walking after all,” Broly hopped off of the Nimbus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna walk when you don't have to?” Oolong adjusted his hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’d be mean otherwise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...goody two shoes…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mostly had to just get over this one to get the better stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wolf in the Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IT'S YAMCHA!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few hours into their foot-bound journey our trio had entered a desert landscape. A jarring change from the green verdant lands that had marked their journey thus far. Dry parched land stretched out for miles in every direction, the only thing that came up from the ground were various rock formations some that looked like small mountains similar to those along the river though devoid of plant life, others were multi-legged rock clouds. They looked as if the rock had shot out of the ground and tried to form a cloud of stone atop the legs. Whatever they were a few had dead trees attempting to live on their tops and they were the sole source of shade for many miles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly strode through the dry landscape without much effort he was a little parched and could feel hunger sitting in but was otherwise unaffected by the heat. His two companions on the other hand?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m gonna die!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weren’t doing so well, both Bulma and Oolong were drenched in sweat and had resorted to using walking sticks to stay upright. Bulma had ditched her jacket long ago, though even without the added padding she was still panting and wheezing from exertion. Oolong had opened his coat and was in similar conditions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This deserts...turning...me into...smoked ham!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are really out of shape…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a city girl, remember!” Bulma wheezed as she spoke, “I’m not some feral beast-boy like </span>
  <b>you </b>
  <span>okay!?” Bluma gasped for air, “Yeesh...I never knew there </span>
  <b>was </b>
  <span>this much desert…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s...there’s no way...around it...to get to...fry...pan mountain..” Oolong wheezed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t take it anymore!” Bulma and Oolong plopped down wheezing. “Not another step..today!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I think you two are at your limit for the day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there...a hotel or an inn around here somewhere?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure...the ‘Sheraton wasteland’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was evidently the last straw, for Bulma began flailing her limbs, rolling on her back as she threw a tantrum. “</span>
  <b>NOOOOOO! </b>
  <span>IT’S NOT </span>
  <b>FAIR</b>
  <span>!! IT’S NOT </span>
  <b>FAIR!!” </b>
  <span>The girl howled, using up energy she seemed to have saved specifically to pitch a fit. “I’M </span>
  <b>HUNGRY!! </b>
  <span>I NEED A </span>
  <b>BATH</b>
  <span>!! I CAN’T SLEEP WITHOUT A </span>
  <b>BEH-HEH-HED!!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spoiled rotten, isn’t she?” Said Oolong who owned and lived in a literal mansion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Broly having remembered the above fact stared at the pig in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snoring derailed the boy’s train of thought. Somewhere in the midst of her tantrum Bulma had worked herself under some shade and promptly passed out due to exhaustion. The local carrion birds sighed in relief that the racket finally died down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I thought she said she needed a bed…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Oolong shook his head and plopped down. “Well...we should rest, too,” He pulled his coat off to make a cushion and pulled his hat down over his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly shrugged and plopped down unslinging the pole from his back and laid back under the shade with the other two. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired but it might take his mind off the grumbling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...if Bulma lost her capsules that means…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Broly’s eyes snapped open. “I lost a whole harvest’s worth of food…” Minus what they’d eaten during their journey up till now. Broly sighed and closed his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the three, they were under observation, a small cat-like being with large ears watched them through a telescope when they laid down to rest the creature, lowered its scope and snickered. It floated up and headed into the cave behind it. A cave at the top of a mountainous pillar in the desert. Just inside of the cave entrance the furry being climbed down a wooden ladder into...a rather nicely decorated space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine art on the walls, a nice little three-piece dining set, cupboard next to a wood fire stove, a nice little bed, and various other creature comforts. A teen sat at the dining table munching on a bowl of noodles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Yamcha!! Game we’ve got game!” The little cat-like creature called out in a cheery high pitched voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” The teen boy lowered his chopsticks and wiped his mouth clean. “Our first catch in a long while...how nice,” He smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Back outside, Yamcha had taken up the telescope and was getting a look at our resting heroes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A boy and a pig huh? They don’t look as though they’d be carrying much cash…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they might have some hoi-poi capsules!” The little being added helpfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha lowered the scope and stood tall, “Good point, Pu’ar!! Prepare the jet squirrel!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” Pu’ar the little cat creature smiled widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back with our trio, Oolong, unable to ignore the rumbling in his stomach woke up groaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dang it...I’m starving here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly stood up and stretched waking himself out of the light sleep he’d taken. “Yeah me too, I should go look for some food, you okay with dinosaur?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll eat anything as long it’s not pork, eh?” Oolong perked up spotting something behind Broly. “Hey! Wh-what’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly looked over his shoulder, something was heading their way fast, he could hear the whirr of an engine and spotted a dust cloud rising up behind it. As it got closer more of it came into view, it was a machine, a vehicle of some kind. Single rider, but in place of wheels it had a pair of skis. The rider atop it pulled back on the bike like handles and the thing skidded to a stop. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings!” The rider stepped off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rider was a fairly tall teenage boy with long wavy black hair. He wore a sleeveless green tunic with red piping, an orange scarf tied around his shoulders, a white sash around his waist, purple bands with red piping around his forearms. The tunic on his chest was emblazoned with the kanji for ‘comfort’ in black lettering on a white background. Along with this he wore a pair of baggy orange pants and a pair of blue boots with red piping and white laces. On his hip hung a curved saber currently sheathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Broly raised his hand. “My name is Broly, who are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I wanna know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m the king hyena in a land of scavengers. The name is Yamcha,” the teen rested his hand on his sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Pu’ar!” announced the little cat creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t usually prey on babies, but if you want to leave the desert alive, give me all your money and capsules,” Yamcha had a cocky grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other teen’s words made Broly grimace, and he narrowed his eyes and glared at the taller boy hand clenched into a fist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pu’ar? You don’t mean…” Oolong had focused on something else apparently. “You don’t mean…’Cry-baby Pu’ar’?” The pig had a shocked look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah! OOLONG!?” Pu’ar returned the shock and surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know him?” Yamcha inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorta in my first year at shapeshifter school, he used to pick on me all the time…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like you,” Broly eyed Oolong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Until he got kicked out for stealing the female teacher’s undies!” Pu’ar started shouting, “Weirdo! Bully! I hate you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It..it wasn’t what it looked like..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have not changed much it seems…” Broly, correctly, observed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not my place to judge others, only to steal all their valuables.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly turned his attention back to Yamcha, eyes focused on the desert bandit. He took a step towards the other teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAH! Listen, Cha-Cha or whatever your name is! If you think we’re giving anything to you, you’re dumber than you look! Now get lost before you get hurt!” Boasted the pig who wouldn’t have to do any fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Well, if you’re that eager to see heaven…” Yamcha drew his saber with a flourish spinning it in his hand and ending in a stance, legs spread and blade at the ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Kill’em lord Yamcha!” Pu’ar cheered from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like to fight unless I have to,” Broly said, taking a breath to calm himself. “So I’ll give you this chance, put your sword away and leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey what are you saying! If you don’t fight he’s gonna </span>
  <b>KILL US!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At those words, Yamcha stepped in to attack, swinging his sword low at Broly’s leg. The boy’s fist moved to meet it when Yamcha changed his stance and Broly was forced back as the blade changed directions and flicked up nearly catching his face. The bandit pressed his attack bringing his blade in a skillful arc Broly tried to dodge only for the sword to weave and slashing him along his upper left arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnnghh..” Oolong gritted his Teeth. “Hey what are you doing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you see why you should have just given up!” Yamcha smirked and shifted his stance again, the sword held up near his head, his free hand behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was…” Broly put his hand to the wound, when he pulled it back his palm was stained red. Blood dripped onto the parched ground. The boy’s arm stung but he shook his head. “Not bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly shot out to the side and grabbed up his power pole in a quick dash, Yamcha turned in time to block an overhead strike that made his arms quake feeling the blow send shivers down his body. He grimaced and dodged back to get some distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red staff shot out and caught the bandit in the stomach forcing him back, he lost his grip on the sword as the air was driven out of his lungs. Broly retracted the staff and spun it holding it behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-lord Yamcha!” Pu’ar called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoo-hoo! I knew you could do it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where...did you get that staff boy?” Yamcha rubbed his stomach already feeling a bruise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Grandfather gave it to me before he passed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha felt sweat bead upon his cheek, “I’ve heard of only one staff that lengthens on command, the ‘Nyoi-bo’ of legend. Tell me...what was your grandfather’s name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly perked up, ignoring the sting along his arm. “My grandfather’s name was Son Gohan!” said with no small amount of pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I thought..Son Gohan was said to be unrivaled in a host of martial arts disciplines..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong’s eyes went wide, “Eesh, I've even heard of him!” The big was hiding behind a stone pillar as the fight went on. “An’ that’s really sayin somethin’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then Son Gohan had a grandson…” Yamcha clenched his fists, “Now I will remember not to lower my guard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oolong!” Broly tossed the power pole, the ‘Nyoi-bo’ to the pig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Oolong scrambled to catch it. “What are you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not armed…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha smirked and settled into a stance, his back leg was bent, his forward leg stretched out but loose he curled his right hand into a loose hold, his left fingers were spread out. Broly took the same stance he’d taken against Roshi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh heh, It’s been too long since I faced real competition..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly was the first to strike this time, shooting forward with great speed. Yamcha’s eyes went wide, slipping to the side just as Broly’s strike shot out scraping his arm. Before he could retaliate Broly struck out again and again Yamcha just barely dodged each blow leaving a scrape behind on the bandit’s arms and legs. Broly kicked up suddenly lashing out with his foot. Yamcha spun away from the blow, the foot moving fast enough to cut a wisp of the other teen’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU’VE LEFT YOURSELF OPEN!” The bandit called out, “FIST OF THE WOLF FANG!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s eyes went wide, his leg tensed to dodge but a sudden kick knocked him off balance, Yamcha unleashed a flurry of blows, each striking the boy hard. Then a blow struck a dodging Broly along his cheek drawing a red line along his face as Yamcha howled and finished with a double handed strike. Broly was sent flying backward. Through several pillars, cracking,  smashing them as his body crashed through them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon this sight, Oolong being the stalwart loyal, “Th-th-that was amazing Lord Yamcha!” shifty little bastard, “You’re the best in the worl..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong’s words were cut off as Yamcha, grimaced in pain and drew his hands close to his body. His fingers were bleeding, hands clenched in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that guy made of?” The bandit stepped back, “Every blow felt like I was hitting a wall of stone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Yamcha you're hurt!” Pu’ar started to run around his feet fretting, “Oh we need to go back to the lair!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine now we can take what we came here for…” Yamcha walked up to Oolong. “Now, give me your money and capsules.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rrrgh...fooey,” Oolong reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. “My emergency capsule too…” He held it out. “H-here, sir..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-ho! A ‘size M’ capsule eh? Not bad for a piglet like you. This should bring us a nice chunk of change,” Yamcha reached out for it when the ground started to rumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bandit, cat, and pig all looked back towards Broly’s landing spot. There was a bright flash and the rubble shot out in every direction Broly rose arms raised high, his face contorted in rage and let out an unearthly roar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NNNNNGAYAAAAHHHH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white aura flared around his body, veins popped up along his arms, the ground around him began to crack and shatter the rocks near him rose and were turned to dust. Around the world, those who could sense Ki all looked up in alarm as something familiar flared to life again. High above the earth, a god began to sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly grit his teeth, his eyes focused on Yamcha, the boy took a step forward slamming his foot down with enough force that cracks shot out and spiderwebbed across the ground. He drew back his hand as green energy flared around his fist. Blood seeped down his face from Yamcha’s strike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>THAT...HURT!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orb flared growing in power, and all Broly could feel was rage as his control slipped. His body locked and he roared again shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...no...I don’t…” Broly clenched his fist around the orb which imploded in his hand, he grabbed his head and pulled on his hair. “I don’t...I won’t…” Images flared in his mind the full moon, the green fire from his mouth and...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gohan’s body lying crushed under his own massive fist the last sight as his rage finally ebbed away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly’s eyes went blank, his body slumped and that aura around him died down drawing back in as he forced his ki back down he fell forward onto his knees breathing heavily, arms limp at his side. Finally he looked back at Yamcha and the others and stood back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha...what the hell was that!?” Yamcha’s eyes were bulging at the display. Pu’ar and Oolong were likewise aghast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a monster that slipped its chains for a moment,” Broly ran a thumb along the cut on his face. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been hurt. I should have been prepared for it...but I wasn’t. My grandfather warned me that raw strength will only take you so far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh...you want to feel the fist of the Wolf Fang again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a game of rock scissors and paper instead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hee…HYAAA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha rushed in, and Broly cracked his neck and met him blow for blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rock!” Broly’s fist met Yamcha’s blocking a punch and sending a jolt of pain up the bandit’s arm as his damaged hands were harmed further. “Scissors!” Broly used the distraction and jabbed two fingers into the Bandit’s eyes, “Paper!” Finally he landed an open palmed strike to Yamcha’s already bruised midriff sending the teen flying back and cratering the ground where he struck.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha stood up on shaking legs, he took a single step before his eyes rolled up and he fell facedown upon the ground. Pu’ar screamed, Oolong’s mouth hung open stunned by the sudden burst of power Broly had displayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you DID IT!” Oolong cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind them, Bulma finally sat up and groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys’re makin’ so much noise I can’t sleep!” The girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took in the state of their surroundings. “What in the hel…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a bit of a fight,” Broly stepped up. “But it’s over now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fight with...who…” Bulma blinked, taking in the bleeding wounds on Broly. “AND WHO CUT YOU!” Bulma jumped up and put her hands on Broly’s face inspecting the wounds, “Ugh...good thing I have a first aid kit in my bag…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry,” He looked over to where Pu’ar was currently attempting to, and failing at dragging Yamcha away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t w-w-worry Lord Yamcha I’ll get you out of here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t!” Oolong shapeshifted into a large flyswatter and whacked Pu’ar on the back sending them to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Bulma pulled out her kit. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These two tried to rob us!” Oolong pointed to Pu’ar, then turned Yamcha over. “And this one is the one who hurt Broly!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma dabbed at Broly’s wounds with something that made the boy’s hair stand on end. “Oh, it is huh?” Bulma looked over, brows furrowed in rage until she got a look at Yamcha then her rage melted away into a massive smile. “WHAT A BABE!” She nearly dropped the cotton she’d been using on Broly. “Hey, we should take them with us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tried to rob us,” Broly reminded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh pbbbt,” Bulma stuck her tongue out and continued treating Broly’s cuts. “We could use another hand to help I don’t know lift stuff. We’ll say it’s punitive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are just gonna beat up and drag around any poor soul aren’t cha?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only the ones that threaten us!” Bulma smirked and wrapped Broly’s arm in gauze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are gonna put them?” Oolong inquired.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could use that capsule you hid from us,” Broly looked at Oolong with a deadpan expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh...heard about that d-did’ja..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly slowly nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that Night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As night fell and Oolong was forced to reveal his capsule the Trio were resting and eating inside of a large two-decker bus emblazoned with the kanji for ‘Oolong Inc’ on the outside. Bulma sat on a bench in front of a dining table drinking a cup of hot coffee, while Broly sat on the end munching on a thick piece of beef. His hunger getting the better of his manners. Yamcha, still out of it sat on the floor tied up with thick rope, Pu’ar was trussed up next to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you had a capsule like this why didn’t you say so </span>
  <b>sooner?</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be for emergencies…” Oolong was pouring noodles out of a pot onto a plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And dying of dehydration doesn’t count as an ‘emergency’ to you?” Bulma glared at the pig, then sat forward arms resting on the table. “Is there a bathroom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over there,” Oolong pointed it out and sat the noodles in front of Broly who had finished his beef and was munching on a large roll of bread. “How can you </span>
  <b>eat </b>
  <span>so much!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m shorr…” Broly swallowed, “I am sorry, I hadn’t eaten all day and that fight took a toll.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oolong hmphed, and let Broly slurp up the noodles while he led Bulma to the bathroom. Which was a rather small section with a shower and toilet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so tiny! It doesn’t even have a real bathtub!” Bulma who lest we forget is spoiled rotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stuff it,” the put-out pig replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughh...what hit me…” Yamcha groaned and flopped onto the ground, starting to wake up. “Pu’ar wher…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH, HE’S AWAKE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma pushed past Oolong and pulled Yamcha back into a sitting position, the moment the bandit laid eyes on Bulma however…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-G-GIRL! </span>
  <b>AHHHHH!</b>
  <span>” Yamcha kicked out and pushed himself to the far back of the wagon, his eyes wide with fear, his body trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY WHAT GIVES!?” Bulma growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd,” Broly stood nearby, gauze on both his face and his wounded arm. “He seemed a lot braver when we were fighting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Yamcha is brave!” Pu’ar shouted, “H-h-he just...has a...phobia…” Pu’ar whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?” Oolong had frozen mid-step at the display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-h-he’s scared of pretty girls, he can’t even talk to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thinks I’m pretty?” Bulma got a dreamy look on her face, eyes half-lidded and she sighed happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes because that’s the take away from that,” Oolong said dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Yamcha hadn’t stopped screaming or babbling this entire time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bulma can you go back into the bathroom? It might calm him down, the screaming is starting to hurt my ears,” Broly suggested while covering said ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah, damnit, finally find a cute boy and he’s got some weird phobia…” Bulma returned back to the bathroom. “Hey Oolong do you have any PJ’s?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh! Oh, I’ll lend ya a pair of mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Bulma was out of sight Yamcha finally started to calm down. He took in a breath and then started to struggle against his bindings to no avail. He huffed and puffed, finally sighing in defeat. Broly approached him with a plate of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tied those knots myself you won’t get loose on your own,” He sat the plate to the side. “If you promise to behave I’ll untie you so you can eat.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, why are we sharing foo…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly glared back at the pig, Oolong flinched at the sight and the boy relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s to stop me from attacking you again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t work out so well the first time you tried it,” Broly crossed his arms. He didn't snicker and his voice lacked any mockery; it was just a fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH YEAH! Let’s go round two and see what happens!” Yamcha’s stomach growled. “...Tomorrow...I Lord Yamcha the Desert Bandit, swear not to harm anyone here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we know he’s being honest?” Oolong spoke up again. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UNLIKE YOU, PIG, LORD YAMCHA IS A MAN OF HIS WORD!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly didn’t respond; he walked behind Yamcha and undid the knots, then untied Pu’ar for good measure. Yamcha rolled his shoulders and rubbed his wrists, the bandit winced, his right hand was turning purple and his fingers hurt to bend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit…” Yamcha inspected his hand. “It’s bruised and fractured…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy laid the plates in front of them then grabbed the first aid kit Bulma had used and brought it over. He grabbed Yamcha’s right wrist and pulled the hand close, Yamcha snatched his arm away like he’d been bitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said your hand was hurt…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha grumbled. “Just push that kit here and I’ll do it myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other teen shrugged and laid the Kit next to Yamcha then sat back down on the floor just in front of them watching. Yamcha bound his hand and took a painkiller, the bones were just fractured thankfully not broken; he just needed to keep his hand still and avoid using it too much. Eventually, the bandit looked up to see Broly watching them intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s impolite to stare.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s even more impolite to steal from people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, touche,” Yamcha pushed the kit away and picked up the plate of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandit and Pu’ar ate quietly, Broly watched them in silence, a silence that was starting to get to Oolong the pig tapping his finger on the table in irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Yamcha finally spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh thank god, I was going nuts</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oolong thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was with that little display earlier? What are you lot even doing out here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m curious myself, I’ve put up with a lot from you two,” Oolong put his feet up on the table. “So I think I’m owed a few answers. Why are we out here? Why are we heading to Fry-Pan mountain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fry-pan mountain?” Yamcha perked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where that horrible Ox-King lives!” Pu’ar shivered, their plate empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Broly stood up, “What you saw earlier, I don’t want Bulma to know...it was just a monster slipping it’s chains..” Broly reached for the sack on his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looked like you were in pain,” Yamcha stared at him. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Broly ignored that comment and untied the package holding up the four-star ball and sat it on the table. “This is why we’re heading to Fry-Pan mountain. To find the next Dragon Ball.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what ball?” Oolong moved his feet and leaned in to get a closer look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Dragon Ball, there are seven of them. According to Bulma, we have five.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point of gathering them all? They some kind of treasure?” Yamcha had stood up which caused Broly to tense. “Calm down, I can’t fight with my hand messed up like this anyways…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly calmed. “From what Bulma said if you gather all seven it summons a Dragon that will grant you any wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pullin’ my leg!” Oolong cocked an eyebrow and eyed Broly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what Bulma said at least,” Broly rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha was leaning down getting a look at the ball, no matter what way he turned the stars seemed to face him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know about dragons but I don’t think it's any normal sphere. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Any </b>
  <span>wish...at all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what she said, according to her the last one to make a wish became a king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the next one is on Fry-Pan mountain?” Yamcha was eyeing the ball and putting something together in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I don’t know where the seventh is but the sixth is somewhere around there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...I think I’m starting to get it now...and that radar she was looking at in the boat...that tells you where the Dragon Balls are, is that how it works?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly nodded, “You figured that out?” He smiled, somewhat marred by the bandage on his cheek. “Bulma said the balls emit...some kind of signal,” Broly couldn’t recall the exact word she’d used. “So she made a radar to track it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha had turned back around, mind-racing. Pu’ar was watching him and returned their empty plates to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That boy doesn’t have any duplicity in him at all does he? If what he says is true...then...then…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha smiled giddy with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I CAN WISH AWAY MY FEAR OF GIRLS! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha could just see it in his head, finally stripped of his fear, finally able to talk to girls and even get married! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These fools are dragging me along anyway, so I’ll bide my time and earn their trust. And when they’ve gathered all the balls </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>for </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>me I’ll strike and take the wish for myself! Perhaps I can find a weakness to exploit in Broly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandit turned to speak when the bathroom door burst open and Bulma stepped out holding a tiny set of Pajamas. The towel-wrapped woman set Yamcha off into another fit which had him on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You call these </span>
  <b>PJ’S?</b>
  <span>” Bulma held up the Oolong-sized set. “How am I supposed to fit into these?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you they’re </span>
  <b>mine</b>
  <span>, it’s those or nothing,” Oolong shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine you’d better have my clothes...wash…” Bulma turned to see Yamcha spasming on the ground. “Oh no! I set the Hottie off again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-he’ll be fine! Jus go upstairs!” Pu’ar placed themselves in between Yamcha and Bulma trying to block his view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to sleep yet!” She looked around and grabbed a small towel from the bathroom. “Here just blindfold him for now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pu’ar grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around the terrified teen’s eyes. After another minute or two, he seemed to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma sighed, “Gotta find a way to fix that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GETTING DRESSED WOULD HELP!” Pu’ar shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY, ALL MY CLOTHES ARE DIRTY! YOU WANT TO HELP! HELP THE PIG WASH’EM!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HELP THE PIG DO WHAT!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that Night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma slept on a bed at the top of the stairs, Yamcha still blindfolded and with his hands and feet tied slept on a pillow and blanket on the floor along with Pu’ar. Oolong snored in the driver’s chair, Bulma’s clothes hung from a string outside the window drying. Broly slept on the bench, fidgeting, his hands twitched. He sat bolt upright, sweating a look of fear in his eyes, which quickly filled with tears. The boy rushed out of the wagon, his steps waking Yamcha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bandit stirred and removed his blindfold, at the lack of light he sighed and was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard whimpering. He looked around, Pu’ar and Oolong were both still asleep, and thankfully there was no sign of that woman. He managed to get to his feet and look outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broly was hunched over on the ground, his arms wrapped himself. From the way, he was shaking it was obvious he was crying. Yamcha shook his head, at a loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Must have had a nightmare.</span></em> <em><span>Ridiculous that someone that strong can be shaken so easily. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Grandfather…” Broly sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha blinked, he’d heard him just barely. The bandit slipped back down and laid on his back, Broly returned a few minutes later and returned to his makeshift bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad dream?” Yamcha offered without sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Bad memory…” Broly rolled over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha looked up now, but Broly’s face was hidden. The teen sighed and laid back down, and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a troublesome lot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We know that if strong fighters, even with God Ki let down their guard weapons can hurt them we've seen Z fighters get cut several times before. This chapter illustrates just how much Broly is holding back all the time. He's still the strongest thing on earth...currently but he actively hamstrings and weakens himself.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this whole thing came about from an AU by a Youtuber, Carthu's Dojo. While I think he did a good job...I felt that the was moving a little too fast through the arcs and kind of missed the mark on Broly's character and some events. So...this is how'd I do it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>